


Фарфоровый солдат

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Фарфоровый солдатАвтор: Mister_KeyЗадание: Love is... каждое утро варить ему кофе, даже если вы поссорилисьРазмер: мини, 1400Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк & Стив РоджерсРейтинг: GКатегория: слэшЖанр: драмаВселенная: марвел мультивёрс





	Фарфоровый солдат

Тройной эспрессо: крепкий, чёрный, горький, как хина и с содержанием кофеина, которое требовало подсчёта в тротиловом эквиваленте.

Стив никогда его не пил — он вообще не был кофеманом. Чашка-другая за завтраком, щедро сдобренная сливками, чтобы добрать ещё немного энергии, иногда — карамельный латте из ближайшей кофейни на углу, потому что пенка была пышной и вкусной, а пожилая бариста ещё помнила прежние времена, и Стиву хотелось сделать ей приятное. Особенно теперь, когда жизнь стала ещё более нервной, чем обычно.

Он забрал вчерашнюю чашку, тщательно вымыл её, следя, чтобы кофейная гуща не попала в слив, и вернул на место. Простой, умеренно странный, ни для кого не опасный ритуал, который Стив повторял каждый день, каким бы этот день ни был. 

Сегодня был двести сорок второй. Двести сорок две чашки крепчайшего эспрессо ушли в небытие, испуская душистый пар, безнадёжно остывая, так и не выполнив своей единственной миссии — потому что Тони их не пил.

Не было никаких причин думать, что сегодняшняя станет исключением. Стив и не думал. Он поправил чашку на безупречно белом блюдце, коснулся тёплого фарфорового края, точно прощаясь с маленьким храбрым воином, уходящим на верную смерть, повернулся к выходу — и, чувствуя, как мгновенно заледенело сердце, очень медленно повернулся назад.

Серебристая рябь таяла на том месте, где он только что находился. Она почти исчезла, появилась вновь, словно кто-то повесил в воздух газовый платок тончайшей работы, практически невидимый, но шёлково блестящий, окрепла и приобрела откровенно человеческую форму — если бы кому-то удалось изобразить человека-невидимку, который немного напутал в настройках и случайно проявился процентов на десять.

— Тони.

Это было сильнее Стива; он боялся шевелиться, потому что портал мог оказаться нестабилен и взорваться с непредсказуемыми, но кошмарными последствиями, но не позвать не мог.

Двести сорок два дня. Двести сорок два чёртовых, пустых, бессмысленных дня и столько же ночей, холодных и одиноких; ночей, когда всё, что мог Стив — обнимать подушку, всё ещё хранившую тень запаха Тони, или ходить в спортзал.

Серебристая тень поколебалась, стала наливаться металлическим блеском, тонкий контур окреп, проявляясь, знакомым дерзким росчерком вздёрнулись тёмные брови, ртутным бликом сверкнули глаза, проступил знакомый контур упрямого рта, и Тони, всё ещё чуточку нездешний, весело посмотрел на Стива. 

— А то кто же, — он поглядел на собственные руки, стремительно обраставшие красным и золотым, и досадливо поморщился. — Я думал, появлюсь целиком сразу, а не как чёртов человек-невидимка. Ты знаешь, что он должен был быть слепым?

Стив кивнул — жизнь с Тони научила его многому и, не отняв ни капли упрямой готовности поступать правильно, подарила что-то вроде смирения перед лицом стихии, — и, решившись, протянул руку навстречу броневой перчатке.

— Держись, — просто сказал он. — Я тебя вытащу.

Тони вздохнул, единственным коротким звуком выразив многое: и свой скепсис по поводу идеи, и надежду на то, что вытащить его всё-таки удастся, и сожаление о том, что с ним случилось то, что случилось, и даже — Стив надеялся на это всей душой, — несбыточное обещание больше никогда так не рисковать.

Зато пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на запястье Стива, были твёрдыми и настоящими, броня — горячей, точно Тони грел руки у костра. Стив схватил его что было силы и дёрнул к себе. Послышался странный треск, словно кто-то с силой дёрнул в стороны ветхую простыню, в воздухе дохнуло озоном, и в мгновенно сомкнувшийся портал затянуло несколько взметнувшихся листков бумаги с ближайшего стола, но Стив почти не заметил этого. Тони был рядом, в его объятиях: живой, настоящий, ледяной и раскалённый разом, наконец-то вернувшийся домой. Стив прижал его к себе, обжигаясь о броню, с которой с шипением стаивал свежеобразовавшийся иней, и поцеловал за все одинокие дни и ночи сразу.

Несколько минут, кажется, не дышали оба. Потом Тони прижался лбом к плечу Стива и выговорил:

— Вот теперь я верю.

Стив не стал спрашивать, чему именно — он знал и так. Когда долго странствуешь по самым странным и диким отноркам Вселенной, трудно так сразу поверить, что сумел вернуться домой, что тебя дождались, что всё, наконец, сработало. После того, как Тони пропал, а Стив перетряс всю Землю и окрестности с маниакальной тщательностью скупца, отыскивающего завалившуюся золотую монету, ему самому верилось с трудом.

Вернулся. Сумел отыскать тот единственный путь, что вёл домой. 

— Ты потом расскажешь мне, где тебя носило? — пробормотал Стив, гладя потрёпанную броню. — Стрэндж будет счастлив. Остальные тоже. Брюс разработал целую программу — искал тебя везде, и остальные тоже. 

— Моя вина, — признал Тони. — Я не ожидал, что меня забросит так далеко. Думал, остыну немного и сразу вернусь, но это треклятое мультимерное пространство… 

Он махнул рукой, точно предлагая Стиву самому представить загадочное нечто, слишком сложное, чтоб описать его даже формулами, не говоря уж о словах, и Стив снова притянул его к себе, поцеловал крепко и жгуче. 

— Ты устал, — сказал он просто. — Все разговоры и разбирательства подождут, только больше так не делай. 

— Похоже, я пришёл как раз вовремя, чтоб не влетело, — Тони блеснул глазами. — Знаешь, как после вечеринки, на которой загулял до утра: нельзя явиться ни слишком рано, ни слишком поздно.

— Знаю, — усмехнулся Стив. Он как раз недавно имел серьёзный разговор с Питером как раз на этот счёт. — Сначала тебя ждут и говорят — ну, пусть только появится, уж я ему покажу! Потом начинают подозревать, что дела плохи, а потом готовы смириться с чем угодно, лишь бы только с тобой всё оказалось в порядке, и ты вернулся домой.

Удивительно, но это заставило Тони смутиться и виновато опустить глаза.

— Я… я не знаю точно, сколько времени прошло, — он быстро оглядел комнату, самого Стива, кусочек пейзажа за окном. — Меня выбросило в гигантский цифровой массив. Живой и, как ни странно, почти сознательный — что-то вроде матрицы, только если бы братья Вачовски сняли такой фильм, то до титров в здравом уме дожили бы немногие. Я считал, и считал, и считал… и под конец смог вывести формулу возврата. Долго меня не было?

— Восемь месяцев, — вздохнул Стив. — Ну, около того. Стрэндж очень туманно намекнул, что ты жив и относительно в порядке, только нужно дождаться, но знаешь, это было трудно — просто сидеть и ждать, не зная, захочешь ли ты назад.

Тони заглянул ему в глаза и погладил по руке, точно прося прощения.

— Я бы не смог не вернуться, — сказал он. — Правда, там было интересно, но слишком уж не по-человечески… и кроме того, как бы я мог не вернуться? Здесь мой дом, здесь ты и Мстители, здесь всё, что я люблю и чем дорожу, тут даже пахнет… погоди-ка, неужели кофе?!

Стив молча кивнул. Тони взял чашку, втянул носом последние ниточки остывающего пара, голодно и счастливо застонал и предложил:

— Пить и целоваться через глоток. Устроит?

Стив подхватил его на руки и даже застонал от того, как полузабытая тяжесть Тони в броне отозвалась во всём теле. Тони рассмеялся и обхватил его за шею, ловко балансируя готовой опрокинуться чашкой. Кто-то, кого Стив не разглядел, сунулся в дверь, привлечённый шумом, увидел их в компрометирующей позе и вымелся наружу с радостным воплем. Можно было не сомневаться: не пройдёт и четверти часа, как все Мстители и сочувствующие будут в курсе счастливой новости и, разумеется, не дадут им побыть наедине.

Стив не собирался давать им ни шанса. Он и так слишком долго ждал. Тони всё мурлыкал над своей не успевшей остыть добычей и, кажется, признавался ей в любви. Стив не ревновал: во-первых, довольно глупо ревновать Тони к кофе, который сам же и варил, по-детски надеясь хотя бы так приманить странника поневоле, а во-вторых, ссора из-за ревности может привести к самым поразительным последствиям — вон хоть посмотреть на то, чем обернулась их с Тони полушутливая перепалка относительно Стрэнджа!

В их спальне всё снова сделалось как надо: никакой пустоты, обжигающей душу, никакой тоски, охватывавшей Стива каждый раз, как он видел пустую половину кровати, — и чашка снова заняла положенное ей место на столике у изголовья. Стив знал, что очень скоро к ней присоединится ещё с полдюжины товарок, сам столик зарастёт монографиями по самым неожиданным отраслям науки, а поверх толстых научных журналов вырастет гора черновиков с расчётами, с помощью которых Тони попытается взять случившееся с ним под контроль и поставить на службу человечеству, и хотя в обычное время он то и дело ворчал на Тони за то, что тот таскает работу в постель, сейчас настроение было совсем другим.

Похоже, Тони и вправду умел вернуться вовремя. Не так уж это трудно, если тебя ждут каждый день, каждый час, каждую минуту.

— Самый лучший кофе в моей жизни, — сказал Тони, не удержавшись и выхлестав всю чашку одним глотком. — Нет, правда.

— Нет, — возразил Стив и поцеловал его, утоляя собственную жажду, ничуть не менее сильную. Горячий кофейный рот, запах, близость, твёрдость брони и то, как бородка Тони щекотала ему подбородок — всё было необходимо, как воздух, как жизнь, как свобода, и он просто не мог оторваться и объяснить. Тони целовал его в ответ, вслепую избавляясь от брони, потом всё-таки позволил любопытству взять верх и отстранился — впрочем, совсем недалеко.

— Нет?

— Нет, — твёрдо подтвердил Стив. — Самый вкусный я сварю тебе завтра утром.


End file.
